


Serendipity (Finding Me In You)

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Yifan doesn't need a bodyguard, especially someone who's smaller than him and also cuter and makes Yifan want to kiss him... wait, what?





	Serendipity (Finding Me In You)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the prompter for sharing such an amazing idea. I know it's not the best one around but I tried my best to do justice to it. I would also like to thank the mods for being so encouraging to us. And lastly, I would like to thank Sharon and Sindhu for encouraging me and helping me. Without you guys, i wouldn't have been able to complete it.

 “Dad, I really don’t need a bodyguard...” Yifan sighed for the umpteenth time. He was having this conversation with his dad for the past two weeks but no matter how hard he tried, his dad never bothered to listen to his pleas.  


“I know...I know...” his father acknowledged. “But you’re not understanding my situations Fan..”

“And what is your situation?” Yifan questioned, raising his eyebrow. He knew he was acting like a brat right now, but he couldn’t help it. He just didn’t want a bodyguard aka a babysitter for himself. He was 24 for god-sake! He could take care of himself.

“You know them Fan...” his father exhaled loudly, rubbing his temples. “You know the elections are coming up and it’s always a tense moment for all of us. You can never be sure you know...”

“But dad it’s got nothing to do with me!” He protested. “Why would anybody hurt me?”

“Because you’re our only son...” his mother interjected, making him heave in exasperation.

“But dad...”

“Yifan..!” boomed his mother, making the overgrown man flinch in fear.  “Do not argue with your father! You are going to get a bodyguard and it’s final. Do you understand?”

He nodded reluctantly and lowered his head. Even though he was a man of 24, hearing his mother calling him in a commanding tone, always made him cower. It’s not because he was afraid or anything, it’s just that his mother was very scary when she was angry. So, yeah...it was better to back up rather than see that scary face and get nightmares for a week.

“Good!” his father beamed like a small child. “I’ll inform Sungyeol to send someone right away!”

He nodded again before leaving the room with a small sigh. He walked back to his room and called his pal Chanyeol to have a final night out because, from tomorrow onwards, he doubts whether he’d be even able to go to the toilet alone.

^^^

The next morning when Yifan woke up, he found that his head was hurting like hell.  He groaned and rolled over in his bed as his whole body started to ache. He really shouldn't have downed all those bottles of beer but curse Chanyeol for making him drink too much.

With a loud sigh, he got up from the bed and stumbled his way to the toilet to freshen up. He's pretty sure that his mom and dad had probably left by now, which means that only him and Mr. Lee are there in the house. He exhaled out of relief and did his usual morning routine before coming out.

When he stepped out, he suddenly felt chills running down his spine. It felt as if someone was watching him, observing his every move intently. He instantly turned around and spotted a figure that he has seen for the very first time.

The figure was small, petite with narrow shoulders. It looked male and this person was probably a foot smaller than him. He was almost bald and his eyes were really big. His lips were red, plump and closely resembled a heart. He was wearing a suit which somehow was dropping near the shoulders.  Probably because of the lack of shoulders, as he mentioned earlier.

Okay, leaving behind all this staring and completely ignoring the fact that this man was incredibly cute, Yifan made his way towards the smaller guy who was standing near the door, looking at him with a perplexed gaze, exactly copying his own expression.

“Who are you?” Yifan asked, standing in front of the smaller male. He noticed that he was indeed right about the height matter. This guy is truly a foot smaller than him. _Makes him look cuter though_ , he thought as he looked at him.

The smaller man raised his head and looked him up and down before opening his mouth to speak. “Are you Mr. Wu Yifan?”

Yifan nodded completely ignoring his brain which was screaming because _oh my god!! His voice is so deep and smooth like honey…oh my freaking god…ughh…._

He cleared his thought to stop the screaming and focused on the current situation. “Who are you though?”

“I’m Do Kyungsoo, Mr. Wu.” Kyungsoo bowed as he introduced himself.  “And from today onwards, I’ll be serving as your personal bodyguard.”

Yifan’s eyes widened as the words registered in his head. This Kyungsoo guy was supposed to be his bodyguard? This guy, his bodyguard? HIS BODYGUARD?!! Wait what?! How in the world is this possible? This guy is...shorter than him and he is petite and his baldhead and owlish eyes make him looks adorable and how in the world is this guy going to protect him when he’s the one in need of protection?

“Mr. Wu?” Kyungsoo called, breaking his chain of thoughts. He cleared his throat again as he looked down at the man and took a deep breath to calm his inner thoughts before he decided to speak.

“You are my bodyguard?”

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo replied, his face stoic.

“You are supposed to protect me?”

“Yes, I believe so.,” he answered, with his eyebrows raised.

Hearing his answer, Yifan couldn’t control his laughter. “You are going to protect me? Please don’t make me laugh…The joke’s gone on for too long…”. He breathed through his mouth as he tried his best to control his laughter.

Kyungsoo sighed seeing the reaction from the taller man. He rubbed his temples, contemplating whether he should really do this before he decided that he didn’t give a fuck and they were already running late, plus this man really needed to learn a lesson.

“I’m sorry Mr. Wu. But I really have to do this..” Kyungsoo warned and before Yifan could ask what was exactly happening, he found himself flying in the air for a second before he came crashing down on the floor with a loud thud.

He howled in pain as his body collided with the floor. He felt like his back had just been broken into several pieces. He glared up at the man who was standing above him with the same blank expression though he could clearly see a hint of a smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry to break this news to you Mr. Wu..” Kyungsoo began as he kneeled down in front of him. “But if we don’t leave within 10 minutes, I’m pretty sure we are going to be late for your college.”

Then he got up from his position and left, completely ignoring a groaning Yifan on the floor.

^^^

“You really want me to believe that?” Chanyeol gaped as he heard the words, finding it extremely hard to believe.

“Yes,” Yifan grumbled. “He just came over and flipped me like I was a piece of paper.”

“Woah..” Chanyeol exclaimed in amazement. “I like him already! Where is he? When can I meet him?”

Yifan rolled his eyes at Chanyeol’s excitement. This fool, if he only knew how much his backside was hurting right now, he wouldn’t be so excited. He exhaled loudly to keep his cool and decided to focus on the lecture that was going on, even though most of it was flying through his head. He never really liked studying Law, but then again his parents wouldn’t have it any other way.

Another hour later, Yifan finally had the chance to step out of the hall. He yawned and scratched his head as he waddled his way through the crowded hallway before making his way towards the cafeteria to grab a lunch. He had left earlier this morning without having anything thanks to someone.

Speaking of someone…where is the little devil?

Yifan turned his head to look around for the smaller man but he was nowhere in sight. _Where’d he go now?_ He wondered though he quickly pushed it away as he sighed out of relief. If the little devil was not here, then he was free as a bird. He grinned as he pushed his way through the line and ordered a lunch meal for himself and a pack of sandwich for Chanyeol.

When he was done, he returned back to the table only to find his happiness short-lived. Because Do Kyungsoo aka the little devil was sitting there and talking to Chanyeol about something whose entire face was red like a tomato.

With a groan, he took the seat beside Chanyeol and shoved the packet of sandwich in his direction. Without paying any attention towards the smaller male, he started filling his mouth with the food and thought how he could get rid of this little devil. He wouldn’t be able to fire him for sure, so how can he get rid of him.

And then it clicked.

If he can’t fire him, then he’s going to make him quit.

^^^

Yifan sat down on his desk as he started to scribble on the sheet of paper. He needs to think clearly. If he really wants to make the little devil quit, then he really needs to pull a big act. But what would make him quit? Just what would snap his patience in half and make him get up and leave?

He knows two things for sure.

  * He can’t win against him in any kind of physical fight.
  * He doesn’t like being called small.



Therefore it leaves only one way for him and that is to annoy the shit out this little devil which will neither involve any kind of physical fight or will it have him being called small.

Hence, Mission getting the little devil removed: started.

^^^

Next morning when Yifan woke up, he was a man on a mission. He had searched through all the websites to look up for perfect ideas and had already arranged everything for his first mission of the day which is about to start any minute now.

He rushed through his morning routine and sat down on the bed, waiting for his victim to arrive. He waited with bated breath for the little devil to open the door and step inside. And as soon as he walked inside, the bucket on top of the door, filled with ice cold water poured all over him, immersing him in the cold liquid.

Yifan burst out into laughter as the smaller man gawked at him before taking out a handkerchief and wiping his face with it. He wheezed as the little devil tried to wipe the cold liquid off of him even though it was quite impossible with coat was almost drenched.

“That wasn’t a nice thing to do Mr. Wu..” Kyungsoo chastised the still laughing male as he tried to get rid of the ice cubes.

“Sorry not sorry” Yifan laughed as he got up from his bed and walked past him. “Looks like you won’t be able to follow me today..” _Or ever!_ His mind happily supplied.

Kyungsoo groaned as he saw the taller male walk out of the room and down the stairs. Well, if the giant wants to play the hard way, then he would definitely comply with him. _You brought this upon yourself Wu Yifan,_ Kyungsoo thought as he marched his way towards the giant’s wardrobe and opened it without any hesitation.

Yifan, on the other hand, grinned as he marched down the stairs and went to his car, speeding off towards his college without wasting any second. He can totally imagine the way the little devil would be fuming by now. He chuckled as he remembered how surprised he looked as the water poured all over him. God, he’s truly a genius, isn’t he? Looks like Do Kyungsoo isn’t going to last long, just like his previous bodyguards.

He kept smiling as he parked his car and got out of it. The world seems a little brighter today isn’t it? Ah...He’s so happy. He pulled his bag closer as he walked towards the library to collect some book. But as soon as he stepped near the building, his smile dropped. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. How in the world is this possible?

How is it possible for the little devil to be here?

He gawked at the smaller man as he approached and stopped in front of him. Kyungsoo’s expression was laced with anger and he was openly glaring at the taller male, making him cower a little. He looked down at the man and noticed that he was wearing a shirt which was strangely familiar to the one he owned.

Wait…that’s not a familiar shirt, that his own shirt! But how did he have it? Don’t tell him…It can’t be… DID DO KYUNGSOO RAID HIS CLOSET?

“How did you get here?!!” Yifan shrieked, pointing at the smaller man. “And why are you wearing my clothes?!”

Kyungsoo huffed as he ran a hand through his bald head. “I must remind you that our city has an excellent transportation system and as for the clothes Mr. Wu, I had no other options left. You drenched my clothes so I decided to borrow yours.”

“But…But..”

“Now Mr. Wu, I would love to talk to you more but we are getting extremely late for your classes so, let’s hurry up alright?” Kyungsoo ordered, as he grabbed Yifan’s hand and started dragging him towards his classroom.

Yifan groaned as he let himself get dragged, completely ignoring the strange stares he was getting from the passersby. He may have lost his first mission but seeing the little devil dressed up in his shirt, made his heart thump. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Kyungsoo indeed looked cute like this. And did he mention how nice it felt to have his hand wrapped around his own?

Woah..woah..wait! What the heck is he thinking about? This is Do Kyungsoo! The little devil that flipped him in the air on their very first meeting!

Get a grip Wu Yifan! This is Do Kyungsoo for god sake!

^^^

Next morning when Yifan woke up, he was a man on a mission again. No, this time he wasn’t going to ruin Kyungsoo’s clothes because seeing him in own his own cloth once was enough. To be honest, he still couldn’t get over how cute the little devil looked and that’s why he wasn’t going to take another chance to make his heart a puddle of goo again.

Hence, he decided to message his pal Chanyeol and asked him to help him.

**_ChanHeol_ **

**_8:25 am_ **

**_Bring me some clothes can u????_ **

**_Wuuifan_ **

**_8:30 am_ **

**_Why??_ **

**_ChanHeol_ **

**_8:31 am_ **

**_Cause I need it._ **

**_Just bring anything black._ **

**_And a snapback too._ **

**_Wuuifan_ **

**_8:32 am_ **

**_Idwt._ **

**_I know what ur planning Wu._ **

**_Better stop before you get flipped again._ **

**_ChanHeol_ **

**_8:32 am_ **

**_Btch, please!_ **

**_Save me!_ **

**_I’ll buy you nike.._ **

**_Wuuifan_ **

**_8:35 am_ **

**_K._ **

**_Meet me in frnt of the toilet near canteen._ **

Yifan let out a sigh as he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. Kyungsoo had told him earlier that he’d be waiting downstairs cause he had something to discuss with his mother. Therefore he went straight to the car and waited for the little devil to arrive.

When he reached college, he instantly marched towards the canteen with Kyungsoo on tow. He could feel the glances the little devil was throwing towards him, probably wondering if he had any kinds of tricks up his sleeve, but Yifan decided to ignore it in favor of informing Chanyeol that he had arrived.

“Hey, lil.. ah I mean Kyungsoo..I’m going to the toilet..” Yifan said turning abruptly, making the smaller man bump into him.

Kyungsoo stepped back instantly and locked him with a questioning gaze. “So?”

“So..I want you to bring me some coffee alright?” Yifan ordered keeping his cool. If he could act normal, then he was pretty sure that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to see through his hoax.

Kyungsoo nodded cutely before making his way towards the canteen. Yifan watched him enter the place and as soon as he disappeared, Yifan dashed inside the toilet and spotted Chanyeol sitting over the counter and going through his phone.

“Give me the clothes now!” Yifan shouted, hastily removing his own clothing.

“Geez man..” Chanyeol grimaced as he handed the garments to the taller man. “You’re acting like you’re on a mission..”

“Of course I am!” Yifan retaliated. “Can’t you see I’m trying to make him quit?”

“And I don’t understand why you need to?” sighed Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo hyung seems like a good guy…and, to be honest, you do need protection.”

“From who?” questioned Yifan, as he pulled on the pants and buttoned them up.

“I don’t know about assassins and stuff” Chanyeol began, a playful smirk already making its way towards his lips. “But you do need protection from yourself.”

Yifan instantly glared at latter making him double over in laughter. “Do you want to die Park?”

“I don’t..” Chanyeol snickered. “But you might soon...Or now...”

“What do you mean?” Yifan asked, standing up straight and looking at the latter with a quizzical expression.

“Turn around.”

Yifan did as he was told and once he did, he regretted it instantly. Because as soon as he turned around, he was faced with a scowling Kyungsoo who was glaring at him. He looked like he was ready to flip Yifan again (and this time truly break his back). Yifan paled as the smaller man stepped towards him, his grip tightening around the coffee cup dangerously. With a shaky breath, Yifan did the next thing that came to his mind. He grabbed his bag, walked past Kyungsoo and started running as fast as his long legs could carry him.

_Just save me this time god! I don’t want to be flipped again._

God didn’t listen to his prayer of course, but he wasn’t flipped in the air this time. Though currently, he was stuck in a chokehold and he was trying his best to stay alive. He shouldn’t have run. He should have just stayed there and acted normal, but curse his panicked brain for making him do this kind of actions.

“Kyun-g-s-oo..let g-g-o” Yifan croaked out as he repeatedly tapped the smaller man’s arm.

Kyungsoo must have felt pity for him because he let him go in an instant and instead made him sit down near a park bench. He placed the cup of now cold coffee beside him as he took off his jacket and put it beside him. On the other hand, Yifan panted as he tried to make up for the lost oxygen.

“Why were you running?” Kyungsoo asked after some time when he saw that Yifan had finally managed to catch his breath.

“I was scared,” Yifan replied, scowling a little. Why is this little devil behaving nicely with him all of a sudden? Is he going to hit him? Was he planning something?

“Of what?”

“You.”

Kyungsoo sighed as he heard the answer. He then turned towards the taller male with the furrowed expression. “Look Mr. Wu…I know I may have come off as a scary person but I’m not…It just you rubbed me wrong that day…and I had to prove you that I could protect you..”

“So..yeah..I’m kinda sorry for flipping you…” Kyungsoo said looking down. “But it was your fault though..”

Yifan scratched his head before exhaling loudly. Of course, it was his fault somehow but still…okay if the little devil wants to make amends to make everything better, then he has to abide by it. Honestly, it was getting a little tiresome and pulling on these pranks was making him a little anxious too.

“Alright...I apologize too..” Yifan answered, giving the latter a small smile. “I’m sorry for judging your abilities.”

“It’s alright..” Kyungsoo shrugged. “But I gotta remind you one thing.”

“What?”

“Stop pulling those pranks. It’s childish.” Kyungsoo chided, making the taller chuckle. “Plus you should know that I can’t quit, no matter how hard you try to make me.”

“Okay…” Yifan hummed. “But I have few conditions that you need to follow.”

“Like?” Kyungsoo inquired.

“First, you gotta stop calling me Mr. Wu…It sounds as if you’re calling my dad.” Yifan began. “Second, you have to stop wearing that suit.”

“But it’s my uniform!” Kyungsoo protested.

“No, it’s not,” Yifan announced. “Just stop wearing it alright? People are already giving us strange looks.”

“Okay..” grumbled Kyungsoo. “But since we’re talking about conditions, I have a few of myself.”

“What?”

“First you have to call me hyung because I’m older than you,” Kyungsoo instructed as Yifan nodded his head to agree.

“And second, you gotta stop being an annoying big shit.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, making the taller laugh out loud.

“Okay..So is that all?” Yifan questioned, to which Kyungsoo answered with a nod.

“Then..peace?”

“Peace.”

Therefore after 3 days of long trials, Mission getting the little devil removed was finally aborted.

^^^

Kyungsoo hummed as he swirled his hips to the beat while turning over the pancakes. He’d been in the kitchen, making pancakes for his cousin Sehun when his favorite song Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra came up. He mouthed the lyrics as he placed the pancakes on the plate before turning around and asking – “Maple syrup or chocolate?”

“Strawberry…” Sehun shouted as he started singing along with the song.

_“In other words, please be true~”_

_“In other words, in other words~”_

_“In other words, in other words~_ ”

“ _In other words I love you_ ~”

They both sang the ending line in unison before finally sitting down on the table and letting out a happy sigh. Sehun smiled at him cheekily as he grabbed the plate and started to dig in. He moaned as soon as he took the bite and showed thumbs up to portray that he was indeed enjoying the food.

“Sinatra never gets old..” Kyungsoo sighed happily as he poured some coffee for the younger man.

“I know right..” Sehun hummed. “By the way..You look happy…It’s been long since I’ve seen you like this hyung…”

“Do I?” Kyungsoo wondered aloud, although a small smile steadily crept up his lips.

“Yeah..” the younger agreed while chewing his food. “You look like you’re in love or something..”

“Now you’re going far Sehunnie..” Kyungsoo warned narrowing his eyes although his smile gave him away.

Well, Kyungsoo admits that he feels happier these days. Though he doesn’t agree with Sehun on the matter about love, but he agrees that he feels good. _I mean it’s good to feel good right?_ He thinks as he serves himself a plate and sits in front of Sehun who’s almost done with his food.

He smiles to himself as he chews the food. Who’s he lying to anyway? He knows why he is happy nowadays. He agrees that he is not in love, but…But he may have developed a tinny – tiny crush on the giant named Wu Yifan.

He knows that it’s unprofessional but don’t blame him. Blame that giant who’s the reason behind this entire nuisance. To be honest, Kyungsoo just wanted to do his job diligently and protect that giant oaf, but somehow along the way he had managed to fall into this pit of sunshine.

Okay, maybe he knows when it actually started.

It all started those 3 months ago when he tried to make peace with the giant and Yifan had agreed to it. It was mostly normal after that, I mean if someone considered not getting drenched by ice cold water, not having your shoes stuck with glue, not having your coffee mixed with spit is normal, then Kyungsoo was indeed living the good life.

Alright, that’s not considered normal but hey it was kind of exciting. Kyungsoo agrees that even after their so-called ‘peace’ treaty, Yifan had tried several tricks. Like one time he had glued Kyungsoo’s coat in the wall and he had to scrape it out for the cloth to be intact, though he had taken his revenge by flipping the giant. But that’s not the point here.

The point here is that Kyungsoo in some way had managed to fall in love with their banter.

He knows that he shouldn’t be harboring any kind of feelings like this for the taller man but he just couldn’t help it. Yifan is tall and handsome and when he shows his gummy smile, Kyungsoo feels like his day has brightened up a little. It’s illogical, it’s stupid, but sometimes you truly can’t decide who you might fall in love with.

And for now, Kyungsoo might be in a little bit of love with Wu Yifan.

^^^

Yifan sighed for the umpteenth time as he scribbled over the paper. He had been going over this question set for an hour, but no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t solve it. First, because it had English and second because of all these sums related to property law. Seriously, he just can’t understand why he needs to calculate the amount of tax for a land when he’s not even buying it.

With a frustrated groan, he got up from his seat and grabbed his hoodie before running out of the house. His midterms were about to start in a week, and he was still lacking in so many things, that it felt like his head was going to explode if he stayed inside that room for one more minute.

He walked down the alley as he fished out his phone and dialed the first number which came to his mind. The call rang and the other person picked it up in an instance as if he was waiting for this call. He smiled to himself as he imagined, the little devil staring at the phones but quickly rejected it because he knew it was impossible.

“Soo hyung…Where are you now?” he asked while making his way towards the park and sitting down on an empty bench.

“I’m home,” Kyungsoo answered. “Why? Do you need something?”

 _You,_ Yifan’s mind answered though he quickly shook it off and cleared his throat to stop his distracting mind. “I was wondering if you could get some coffee…”

“It’s almost 12 Yifan..” the smaller man replied through the phone. “You should sleep. I’ll get you coffee tomorrow morning.”

“I don’t think I can sleep hyung..” Yifan murmured. “Need to pull an all-nighter…”

Kyungsoo sighed before answering “I’ll get coffee for you...where are you by the way?”

“I’m at the park near the house..” Yifan said.

“Alright, I’ll see you in 10..”

With that, the smaller male cut off the call. Yifan exhaled loudly as he looked up at the sky and gazed at the starry night. The stars were twinkling brightly, turning the darkness of the sky into a dazzling canvas of stardust. He felt himself smile since this was such a rare sight to him.

Yifan let himself enjoy the sight as his mind wandered to places. He thought about college and how tiring it has become, he thought about his family and realized that he hadn’t spoken to them properly for a week, he thought about many things, before finally stopping at the person he didn’t wish to think about.

He let himself smile a little as his mind started to go over those same owlish eyes, that same not so bald head, those beautiful, plump, heart-shaped lips, that similar petite figure and that marvelous smile. He grinned at nothing as his mind completed drawing the picture of Do Kyungsoo aka his little devil.

 He doesn’t know when he started thinking about the smaller man so much. He has no idea when the smaller man has slowly started creeping up his heart. But he knows one thing and that is he has somehow developed a liking towards the little devil.

Call him a sinner, but he has no regret falling for the devil. How can anybody not fall for that gorgeous smile and those eyes that look like they contain the starlight in them? He knows it’s crazy and completely absurd but Yifan just couldn’t help it. He just can’t seem to stop himself.

At first, he was quite adamant to accept it because let’s be honest, he didn’t want a body. He was a grown man of 24 and having someone following him on his every step was exhausting. But he had no other options left other than accepting Kyungsoo as his bodyguard because of his parents. Anyways, the truth to be told, Yifan didn’t want him at first owing to the fact that Kyungsoo was smaller than him and much cuter than anybody he has ever seen.

But right now, as he sat here under the stars, he couldn’t be thankful enough to his parents for selecting Kyungsoo as his bodyguard. He chuckles as he thinks what kind of irony this is. At first, he didn’t want him and now he didn’t want anybody other than him.

Yifan’s chain of thoughts broke down as he heard rustlings of leaves. He looked up and saw the smaller man making his way towards him, bundled up in a black hoodie and black beanie. Wait...Did Yifan ever mention how extraordinarily cute and beautiful Kyungsoo was?

“Here..” Kyungsoo said as he handed the taller the cup of steaming coffee before taking a seat beside him.

“Thanks, hyung…” Yifan mumbled while taking a sip of the coffee and feeling his inner chaos dying down.

“So…care to tell me why you needed coffee at 12: 15 am?” Kyungsoo asked, sipping on his cup.

_My mind’s been chaotic because of you and I don’t know why I’m feeling like this? I mean you flipped me over on our very first meeting and look at me now, getting all those butterflies because you brought me a cup of coffee in the middle of the night. And oh, Kyungsoo hyung..I’ve been meaning to tell you this cause I think you look absolutely beautiful and I want to kiss you every single time I see and I want to ravish you and make you moan and scream my name as I –_

Yifan spluttered his coffee as the thoughts ran wild across his head. What in the world is he thinking? He blushed red as he realized just what exactly he’s been thinking about you. But since he couldn’t tell these things to the smaller man, he cleared his throat and took another gulp of the coffee.

“Well…exams are coming up and I think I’m gonna die hyung…” Yifan glumly said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to answer anything.”

“I think you’re wrong Yifan…” Kyungsoo replied, turning to face the taller. “You have studied a lot and I know you will top it like you usually do.”

“Don’t worry too much, you can do it!” Kyungsoo comforted as he gently patted Yifan’s shoulder.

“I hope so..” Yifan sighed. “By the way hyung, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for awhile…”

“What?”

“Have you always dreamed of being a bodyguard?” Yifan asked, looking at the smaller.

“No..Not really..” Kyungsoo began, gulping down the coffee. “But I had no other choices left for me so…I kinda had to accept what I got…”

“It’s better to earn rather than starve you know…” Kyungsoo chuckled sadly.

“Then what was your dream?” Yifan questioned, focusing all of his attention to the smaller man and completely forgetting about the coffee.

“I wanted to become a pastry chef…” Kyungsoo divulged as he smiled a little. “I wanted to open a bakery…But I didn’t have enough funds and now I lack the skills so…I gave it up…”

Yifan hummed as he heard the older male speak. His heart hurts as he listens to Kyungsoo speaking. He knew exactly how it felt to give up on one’s dreams because long ago, he was just like him. He too after all had given up on his dream.

He had wanted to become a doctor when he was little. He had always liked saving people, curing them of their ailments. He had yearned to become like those doctors he had seen on tv and because of that, he had studied hard. He had done everything he could and when it was finally time to choose his choice of college to study medicine, his parents had stopped him.

Because, Wu’s aren’t meant for that kind of Job Yifan, his mother had said when he told them his dream.

And since he was an obedient son, he had listened to his parents and silently went to the college of their choice and decided to study whatever they wanted. You might call him a coward for accepting everything and not fighting back but he had no other options left. He either had to study whatever they wanted or he had to abandon his family.

And that time he wasn’t ready to let go yet.

But now as he heard the smaller man speak, he decided something that he never thought he would do ever. He decided that he would fulfill Kyungsoo’s dreams no matter what. So what if he couldn’t fulfill his own? He will help Kyungsoo and then maybe, maybe he would stop calling himself a coward for giving up on his dreams so easily.

“Hyung..When I become a lawyer, I will help you open a bakery…” Yifan declared, his eyes shining bright with the meaning he held on his every word.

“Okay…” Kyungsoo smiled as he thought that Yifan was just trying to comfort him. “But before that, let’s get back to your house alright? It’s almost 1..”

Yifan nodded in agreement as both of them got up and walked back to his house. Despite the chilly October air fanning all over Yifan’s face, he felt warmness clinging to his entire body because now he had finally found the purpose to work hard once again in his life.

^^^

As the end of the year drew in, everything started to settle down in place. Yifan’s father’s election campaign was over and this year too, his father had managed to win by a huge number of votes. On top of that, Yifan with his newfound vigor had topped the classes making everyone in his family and especially Kyungsoo very happy.

To be honest, if Yifan could, he would give all the credits to Kyungsoo for making him focus and work hard. If the little devil wasn’t there to bring him his nightly snacks when he decided to camp at the library or wake him up when he was running late, then he would have never been able to accomplish it.

Anyways, due to the happy streak, everyone was quite content and his father decided to end this year on a happy note by arranging a grand party for everyone. From his election committee to his mother’s fashion colleagues, everyone was invited.

Everyone came, except one.

“Kyungsoo hyung…Where the hell are you?” Yifan hissed through the phone as he stood on the balcony, trying to avoid people.

“I’m sorry Yifan…” Kyungsoo answered while coughing. “I think I caught a cold…I won’t be able to come..”

“You promised me hyung..” Yifan retorted. “You said you’d be here by my side..”

“I know Yifan…” Kyungsoo croaked out. “And I’m sorry…”

“It’s not fair hyung!” Yifan complained as he kicked a pebble.

“Please don’t be mad at me Fan..” the smaller man apologized, making Yifan’s heart melt. The way he said ‘Fan’, sounded so vulnerable that he felt like going over there to his house and wrapping his arms around him.

Wait...he could actually do that.

Yifan placed his phone back in his pocket before making his way through the crowd, looking for his mother. Leaving this party without informing anyone would be a bad choice, so when he finally found his mother, he informed her that he’s leaving the party because of a stomach ache. Of course, she wasn’t buying the bluff at first but she had let him go reluctantly when everyone started to give them strange looks.

Therefore without wasting any time, he dashed out of the hall and started running towards the parking lot. Only when he reached his car, he realized that he didn’t know Kyungsoo’s residential address. With a small groan, he unlocked the car door and got inside the vehicle. Wait…Mr. Lee would know about it, right?

He dialed the old butler’s number and the latter picked it up in an instant.

“Mr. Lee…er..” Yifan hesitated. “I was wondering if you could send me Do Kyungsoo’s address..”  

“Why do you need it, Young master?” Mr. Lee asked over the phone.

“I think he took my id card with him..” Yifan lied. “I need it back…”

“Okay…I’ll forward you in a minute.”

Yifan sighed as he hung up the phone and waited for Mr. Lee to forward the address. Usually, he wouldn’t have asked him since their relationship from the old days weren’t exactly great. But difficult times calls for taking the risk, so he had to make the call. All he can hope for now is that the old man doesn’t spill the tea to his mother.

He decided rather than waiting for the message and wasting his time, he should go and get some porridge for the smaller man. After all, there’s no disease that porridge can’t fix. Hence, he speeded up and went to his favorite food joint and grabbed some chicken porridge for the little devil.

When he was done, he checked his phone and in an instant rushed towards his car, and started driving to the location. As he passed the cars, he imagined how Kyungsoo would react when he would see him standing in front of his door. Would be happy? Would he be angry? He wondered how Kyungsoo’s apartment would look. _It’s would probably be cleaner than mine..,_ Yifan smiled at the thought.

When he reached his desired destination, he noticed how the shabby the entire neighborhood looked. The area was crammed with small houses which had probably seen better days. There were litters scattered around and all in all it looked completely unsafe for anyone to reside in.

With a small sigh, he made his way towards the small 3 story building and climbed up the stairs before stopping in front of the apartment number 302. He knocked twice before the door swung open and came out a Do Kyungsoo who was wearing an oversized t-shirt which revealed his collarbones along with black trousers which covered till his mid-thigh, revealing his legs.

He was so immersed in staring at Kyungsoo’s figure, that he didn’t notice the surprised look the smaller man was giving him. Only when the latter cleared his throat, Yifan realized that he’d been staring for too long. He turned red before finally meeting Kyungsoo’s questioning gaze.

“What are you doing here Yifan?” Kyungsoo inquired. “I thought you were at the party..”

“Yeah, I was..But I didn’t feel like staying there so I’m here..” Yifan explained as he walked past Kyungsoo and entered the small apartment. It was as Yifan had expected. The décor was at a minimum and mostly had neutral colors, giving it a calm outlook. It was really neat and tidy.  _Just like Kyungsoo,_ Yifan thought as he looked around the apartment with a content smile.

When he was done, he turned around to face the smaller man who was still standing near the doorway, examining him. He placed a bowl of porridge on the dining table before making his way towards the sofa and sitting on it.

“I brought you some porridge..” Yifan informed gleefully as he made himself comfortable.

With a sigh, Kyungsoo made his way towards the kitchen reluctantly. Yifan watched as the smaller man moved about the place, bringing bowls and pouring the porridge. It would be a lie if Yifan said Kyungsoo didn’t look absolutely adorable right now. Although a darker part of his mind said that he looked like a doting housewife.

He quickly looked away as more disturbing thoughts started to gather up his mind. Yifan tried to remind himself why he was here. He was here to look after Kyungsoo since the little devil was sick. He wasn’t here to do anything other than that. _Remember why you’re here Yifan,_ he scolded himself.

_Get a grip, not a boner!_

Though it seemed to be quite hard given the fact that the smaller man was sitting right beside him, indulging himself with porridge and often letting out soft sighs because _it’s really good Yifan_. Kyungsoo was so warm beside him. His small frame sitting right beside him and watching some nonsensical tv show, seemed so natural yet so breathtaking, that Yifan couldn’t believe it was real.

Suddenly Kyungsoo switched off the television and got up from his seat and made his way towards the small stereo. He grabbed a cassette and placed it on the device before pressing the play. Then he walked towards Yifan and extended a hand towards him, urging him to take it.

“Would you like to dance with me?” Kyungsoo asked as the taller man grabbed his hand and stood up.

Yifan couldn’t help but chuckle. “All of sudden?”

“It’s cause you’re wearing a suit..” Kyungsoo reasons as he placed his hand on Yifan’s shoulder while the taller man wrapped his arms around his small waist, unintentionally pulling him close. Yifan’s heartbeat started to increase as he realized just how close they were and how good it felt to have the little devil in his arms.

The first notes of the music hit their ears as the slowly started to sway to the beat. Yifan remembered this song from his high school, Can’t help falling in love with you by Elvis Priestley. He had danced this song with a girl for prom. That time the song had seemed a little dull, but as he moved here in this small apartment with Kyungsoo in his arms, he finally understood the meaning of this song.

_“Wise men say only fools rush in~_

_But I can't help falling in love with you~_

_Shall I stay~_

_Would it be a sin~_

_If I can't help falling in love with you~”_

He shuddered as Kyungsoo moved his arm to wrap around his neck before placing his head upon his chest. He instinctively tightened his hold around the latter’s waist and pulled him closer. He could feel the soft drumming of Kyungsoo’s heart beat against his own and somehow he felt relieved. He wasn’t the only one affected by this closeness.

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea~_

_Darling,_ _so it goes~_

_Some things are meant to be~_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too~_

_For I can't help falling in love with you~”_

They slowly rocked to the soft melody as the song started to enter its final part. Kyungsoo looked up at him and he was so close that Yifan could count the eyelashes. His gaze was so intoxicating that Yifan felt like he could stare at those eyes for hours, he felt like he could stare at them till his last breath.

 

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea~_

_Darling,_ _so it goes~_

_Some things are meant to be~_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too~_

_For I can't help falling in love with you~_

_For I can't help falling in love with you~"_

Yifan didn’t realize when they had stopped dancing. He didn’t realize when the music has ended. All he could think about how close Kyungsoo was and how his eyes were looked like they held the starts with them. As the clock struck to midnight, indicating the start of another new year, Yifan realized how foolish he had been to deny it.

 

“I have fallen in love with you Soo hyung…” Yifan blurted out, surprising himself as well as the smaller man.

 

“You…You shouldn’t have Yifan…” Kyungsoo mumbled, his eyes still locked on the taller man. “But who am I to say this when I…I too have fallen for you…”

 

Yifan’s heart burst into butterflies as he heard the words leaving Kyungsoo’s mouth. All this time, all this time he thought he was the only one affected. He thought he was only who was having these feelings. But he was so, so wrong. He was so wrong because Kyungsoo was just affected as he was. He was probably feeling the same way as he was.

 

Without wasting another second, he grabbed Kyungsoo’s face and crashed their lips together. All the yearning, all the feelings that he was feeling for the smaller man had finally hit it’s crescendo as they moved their lips against each other, savoring each other’s taste.

 

In the night of New Year, in that small apartment, as Yifan held Kyungsoo in his arms and whispered sweet nothings in his year, the taller man realized that he had finally found his happiness.

 

^^^

After that day, their relationship had taken a new turn. From that day onwards, Kyungsoo was not only his bodyguard. He was also his best friend, his lover and his home. It had taken few trials to make the smaller man realize that there was nothing wrong being in a relationship. But in the end, it was very fruitful because the smaller man had warmed up to him more than he could ever ask for.

But as they say, nothing lasts forever.

 

It had been a normal day with Kyungsoo waking up Yifan and nagging him to get ready for college. Yifan had grumbled as usual before pulling Kyungsoo towards him and placing a small kiss on his lips. After that, he had received several smacks from him which ended up with both of them laughing their ass off. Then Kyungsoo would push him inside the toilet and leave the room, so Yifan could get ready in peace.

But today none of that happened as Kyungsoo was called to the office as soon as he decided to step inside the Wu mansion. Kyungsoo was more than confused as he walked towards the place instead of going to Yifan’s room upstairs. With anxiety eating up his insides, he knocked on the door twice before he heard a small come in.

He stepped into the room and saw Yifan’s mother, Mrs. Wu sitting on the chair going through some papers. She was a beautiful lady in her fifties, with her sharp eyes and delicate figure though there was a powerful and dominating aura surrounding her. She looked up as she noticed Kyungsoo’s presence and the smaller man felt shivers running down his spine as their gazes locked.

“Do Kyungsoo right?” She asked, her voice soothing yet demanding.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kyungsoo replied, bowing his head.

“I know you’re wondering why I called you here…” She began as she interlaced her fingers and directing her attention to Kyungsoo fully. “I want to thank you for protecting my son. You’ve done your job well.”

Kyungsoo smiled out of relief. Maybe the lady just wanted to thank him. He bowed again and said, “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Now now..” Mr. Wu interrupted. “Don’t thank me yet because this is not the reason why I called you here.”

Kyungsoo looked up instantly as he heard those words. But before he could question, Mrs. Wu called him towards her and when he did, she handed him a photo. With a questioning gaze he looked down at the photo and when he did he felt chills running down his spine.

It was a photo of him and Yifan kissing in college.

Shit!

He looked up at her and the way she was staring at him made it clear enough that she was furious. She leaned back in her chair and motioned him to look through the other pictures. Kyungsoo did as he was told and when he went through all of them, he realized that they’ve been followed by someone since the new year.

“Now I don’t want any excuses for why you did that…” Mrs. Wu began, her voice clipped and her expression void of any emotion. “Nor I want any love confessions.”

“I must remind you that my son is not homosexual like you” She asserted. “And I will not tolerate this kind of disregard anymore. So I and my husband have decided that you’re fired.”

“But ma’am..” Kyungsoo protested but before he could speak more, Mrs. Wu got up from her chair and without wasting another second, slapped him. Kyungsoo stumbled back due to the force of the slap and when he looked up at her, he saw that Mrs. Wu’s face was contorted with anger.

“How dare you?” She said her voice barely above a whisper. “We..gave you money and you dare to take from us?! How dare you think that you can go frolicking with my son? He has a bright future unlike you!”

“Stay away from him and from us!” Mrs. Wu hissed, her face turning red. “We do not need lowlifes like you.”

^^^

“Chanyeol! What do I do?” Yifan panicked as he marched across his room, feeling restless and crazy. It’s been more than one week since he had seen Kyungsoo. At first, he thought that the smaller man was sick and was on leave. But when he arrived at his house, he saw that his place was locked. He tried asking around the neighborhood but no one knew where the smaller man was. He even tried to call him but Kyungsoo didn’t pick it.

“Yifan calm down…” Chanyeol tried to assure him but stopped when the taller man glared at him.

“You want me to calm down? Calm down!” Yifan hollered as his whole body was shaking from worry and anger. “It’s been more than week Chanyeol and I can’t contact him anyway!”

“Maybe he went to visit his family or something…” Chanyeol suggested but quickly shut his mouth as he received another glare.

“He’s never ignored my messages Chanyeol…” Yifan quavered before sinking down on the floor. “I’m so worried and I miss him like crazy Yeol…What do I do? Where is he?”

“Help me Chanyeol…I think I’m going to go crazy..”

Chanyeol sighed as he walked up to the taller man and wrapped his arms around him. He gently patted his back as the taller started to cry. “Don’t worry Fan…I’ll pull all my strings and help you find your man okay? Now take rest. I’ll call you.”

With that Chanyeol got up from his position and walked out of the room but before he could leave the Wu mansion, he thought he should have a talk with someone, who currently busy trying to look like he was just not eavesdropping on a particular conversation.

“Hey Mr. Lee, care to have a chat?”

^^^

Chanyeol let out a loud sigh as he exited his car and walked towards the café which was located at the end of the street. It had been a long drive from Seoul but since he had promised to his best pal that he would find his man, therefore here he was in Gangwon-do, looking for Do Kyungsoo.

It hadn’t been easy, getting information from that tight-mouthed Mr. Lee. But after some manipulation and threatening, the old man had finally yielded to his wish and divulged Kyungsoo’s information to him. And after that Chanyeol had not wasted another second and decided to check whether the information was correct or not.

The bell rang indicating another customer as Chanyeol walked into the small yet comfy café. He sat down on near a window and ordered a simple Americano. He waited for his coffee to be served and that’s when he noticed the small figure working in the back. With a happy grin, he made his way towards the back and knocked twice to gain the attention of the man.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked as soon as his eyes landed on the taller man who was standing outside the door. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

“Took my car and came here..” Chanyeol replied as he helped the smaller man carry to carry the bag of coffee beans. “I need to talk to you.”

“Well, if it’s about Yifan then there’s nothing to talk,” Kyungsoo said looking down. “Please go back.”

“I won’t go back until I’ve said what I wanted to..” barked Chanyeol, making the smaller man flinch. “And you have to listen.”

“There’s nothing to listen.”

“He misses you Soo hyung…” Chanyeol shouted, causing the smaller man to stop in his way. “He’s not eating anything. He’s barely alive!”

Kyungsoo turned his back and walked out of the café, completely ignoring the strange stares he was getting from everyone. Chanyeol rushed behind him and yelled “If you don’t love him then cut him clean! Stop hurting him like this! he’s already got too much on his plate.”

“It’s not easy okay?” Kyungsoo whispered, his voice barely audible. “I’m trying to cut him clean but it’s not easy..”

“Then why don’t you go back to him?”

“We’re too different Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo mumbled. “I don’t belong with him…”

“So what if you’re different?” Chanyeol questioned. He just couldn’t understand why Kyungsoo was acting this way. If they loved each other then everything else shouldn’t matter.

“You won’t understand anything.” Kyungsoo sighed, looking down. “Please go back and tell him that I’m sorry for everything and wish him good luck in life.”

^^^

Yifan paced back in his room as he remembered everything Chanyeol told him. He just couldn’t understand why Kyungsoo had left all of a sudden like this. Everything was alright just the day before then why did he leave like this? Why did he quit?

Wait..Didn’t he say that he can’t quit?

Yifan ran his hand through his hair as everything started to fall into place. Kyungsoo had said that he can’t quit which means he hadn’t left on his own will. That means he was fired. But why would they fire him when everybody knows how efficiently he does his job. Then…don’t tell him…did his parents somehow found out about their relationship?

Yifan instantly ran out of his room and straightaway went to the study room where he knew his mom would be right now. He barged in without knocking and instantly regretted when he saw that there were other people sitting inside the room.

Mrs. Wu looked up at the Yifan and offered him a small smile. “I was just about to call you Yifan…But I’m glad you’re here.”

Yifan gave her a questioning look but she chose to ignore it as she made her way towards him. “Yifan, say hello to your future in-laws. This is Liu Yifei, your future bride.”

Yifan’s whole world shook as he heard those words. He couldn’t believe what his mother was saying. Even after taking Kyungsoo away from him, she wanted to wed him to someone he barely knew? How could she do this? How could a mother be so cruel to her child?

Yifan yanked his arm away from her as his face contorted with anger. “I am not getting married to anyone.”

“Yes, you are.” Mrs. Wu announced with her tone clipped. “You will get married to Yifei and its decided.”

Yifan felt himself laugh. Even after doing everything she has wanted, it was still not enough. Even after giving up on his dreams, she still wanted him to give up on his love? Give up on the person who made him feel alive? Not this time. He was not going to be a coward this time.

“I am not getting married to anyone other than Kyungsoo!” Yifan howled, making everyone gasp.

“You are not getting married to that lowly homosexual!” Mrs. Wu seethed in white-hot anger. “I will never allow you to become like him!”

“Well guess what mom, I DON’T FUCKING CARE!” snapped Yifan. “I have let you control my entire life but not this time! This time, I’ll go and get Kyungsoo and you won’t be able to stop me!”

“If you step out of the house” Mrs. Wu warned as her whole body trembled with anger. “You’ll be as good as dead to me..”

Yifan chuckled as he heard those words. he looked at the woman one last time and said the thing that he wanted to for a long, long time.

“Then I wish you good luck mom.”

^^^

Kyungsoo groaned as he heard the repeated banging on his door. He had just come home after his long shift and all he wanted to do was rest. But whoever was banging on his door, didn’t feel the same. _Must be Sehun,_ Kyungsoo thought as he got up from his bed and padded his way towards the door.

When he opened it, he felt like the world had suddenly stopped. His heart stopped as he stared at the taller male in surprise. What was he doing here out of all the places? Wait… how did he even find out about this place? Don’t tell him…of course it was that Park Chanyeol.

“What are you doing here Yifan?” Kyungsoo questioned as he stared at the taller male who was panting as if he had run here.

“I...left.,” Yifan muttered, his whole body was trembling with nervousness. He stepped forward and walked past Kyungsoo as he entered the small house.

“You left what?” Kyungsoo asked, turning to face him.

“I..left..my family…”

Kyungsoo let out a loud sigh. He just couldn’t believe what he heard. “Why?”

“Because of you Soo hyung..” Yifan whispered as he stepped forward, looking directly at the smaller man. “Because of you..”

“You're foolish Yifan..” the smaller man replied, avoiding his gaze. “You shouldn't have come here…go back to where you belong..”

“I don't want to..” YIfan murmured, barely holding his tears. “I don't want to leave you Soo hyung...”

“But you have to..Cause...I..I..Don’t want you to be here.. So go back..” Kyungsoo lied, turning his back on him and making his way to the kitchen, so he could hide the tears he was trying his best to hold.

“You're l-l-ying…” Yifan stuttered. He just couldn’t understand why Kyungsoo was doing this to him when both of them knew how much they wanted the each other.

“No, I'm not..”

“STOP LYING DO KYUNGSOO!” Yifan yelled, finally losing the last string of his restraint. His whole body trembled with anger as he yanked the man’s arm to face him.

“Do you think that I don't know what happened between you and my mom?” Yifan roared, his grip tightening on the smaller man. “DO YOU THINK THAT I'M A FOOL TO NOT KNOW HOW MY MOTHER BERATED YOU?”

“Yifan...I..”

“I hoped..No..I believed that you would fight for us..I believed that you would stay beside me through thick and thin...” the taller raged. “But I guess I was wrong Soo hyung... cause you are a coward, just like me..”

“Do you think it was easy for me?” Kyungsoo whispered in a trembling voice as he looked up at the taller man, barely holding his tears. “Do have any idea how much it hurt me to leave you?”

Kyungsoo grabbed the taller man’s collar as tears streamed down his face. “DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ME??!!”

“I always think of you Soo hyung..” Yifan mumbled, placing his hand on top of Kyungsoo. “And that’s why I’m here..I left my everything so I could be with you..”

“I love you Kyungsoo...I love you so fucking much that it hurts right here..” Yifan stated pointing towards his chest. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me…I can’t give up on you….”

“I’m sorry Soo hyung…but you’re the only one I’ve got…” Yifan sniffled as he carefully held Kyungsoo’s face in his hands. “Please don’t tell me to give up on you too…Please..”

Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath as he heard those words. “What am I going to do with you Yifan?”

“Just don’t tell me to let you go…”

“Do you love me that much?” Kyungsoo questioned, looking up at the taller man.

“I do Soo hyung..” Yifan confessed. “And that’s why it pained so much when you left all of a sudden…Why did you leave Soo hyung? Why?”

“I had no options left Fan...” Kyungsoo said looking down. “I was scared. I thought she would harm you if I didn’t leave…”

“You could have told me Soo hyung...” Yifan told, caressing his cheek as he encircled his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close.

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry for letting you go..I’m sorry..” sobbed Kyungsoo as he wrapped his arms around the taller man and buried his face in his chest. “I’m sorry that I acted like a coward..I’m sorry...I’m sorry for not fighting for us..I’m so sorry..”

“Shh..” Yifan whispered softly as he buried his face in Kyungsoo’s neck and breathed his scent. “It’s alright Soo hyung... I’m here now…We’re here now..”

If someone told Yifan that this was going to be his future a year ago, he would have laughed and told them that they had gone crazy. But as Yifan held Kyungsoo in his arms, he realized that he would have been the crazy one to not want this.

Yifan didn’t need a bodyguard, especially someone who was smaller than him and also cuter and made him want to kiss him. But Yifan couldn’t agree more on the fact that Do Kyungsoo was the best thing that had ever happened to him in his whole life. He knew the path ahead of them was tough and there might be times when both of them will feel like giving up on each other. But Yifan believed that as long as they loved each other, there was no mountain too steep.

He had heard a Japanese phrase a long time ago – ‘Koi No Yokan’ – the feeling when you meet someone and know that you’re destined to fall in love. Maybe it’s what happened to them. Maybe it was the reason Kyungsoo had flipped him on their very first day. But whatever the reason was, Yifan knew that Kyungsoo was his serendipity.

And he had finally found himself in him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
